forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jacktoland
Past Tense and References Hi. Thanks for your additions to the wiki, but please note the information I've posted above in the welcome message. For one thing, please write in past tense, like in a novel (even if other text on the page is in present tense, we haven't gotten it all upgraded yet). In particular, please provide references for all your additions to the wiki. That is, you have to give the book and page number it came from. If you're not sure how to do that, look at other pages or references on the page you're working on, or else ask one of us for assistance. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:25, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi. You've made another page, vegepygmy, but still not provided a reference for it. This is a requirement of all lore on the wiki. Which book did you take this information from? Who in the world came up with the vegepygmy anyway? As you haven't yet responded to my message above, I've blocked you in order to get your attention. Please respond here to let me know you understood the above requirements, ask me any questions you have, and I'll unblock you. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:31, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Because you still have not provided sources and have ignored our communication with you, I am going to block you until you kindly respond to us. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:42, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry i didn't respond. it's just that i don't check my page very often. As for the fact that I haven't been placing sources, It,s simply the fact that I don't know how, or how to find out. hope you reply soon. ::The answer depends on whether you use the Visual Editor or edit the source code directly. Which one do you prefer? ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:12, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm not certain, but i think i just edit the source code directly. ::::Ok, then. ::::First, references go between what we call ref tags: I am a note or reference.. ::::The "name" is just a name you or another editor makes up to represent this particular reference. For example, you might see: . Now, any other time that someone in the article wants to cite page 1 of the ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'', they simply use this tag: . (Note here the slash.) ::::In other words, only the first time a reference is needed do you use ; after that, you just use . ::::Now, almost all of the time, someone else will have already made a "template" for a reference. (It is not often that you will reference a book that no one else has already referenced!) Templates make things much easier, and they keep things consistent. Citation templates all look like this: ::::For example, typing will result in " " being printed in the reference section of the page. ::::If you are truly editing in the source editor, the wiki should try to autocomplete for you, so that, if you start typing tag. This includes the artist, the sourcebook where the image is found, where you got the image, and its copyright information. I am blocking you temporarily. Please acknowledge this notice, and I can unblock you. Do not upload any more images until you have corrected all the recent images that you just uploaded. Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:16, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :Understood, i don't really know who the artist is, but if someone knows who did the art for the first edition monster manual, i'll fill it in. how would I go about correcting the images? ::I fixed all the images already, don't worry about it. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 08:04, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for replying, Jacktoland. Just follow Ir'revrykal's example from here on out. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:14, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Indexes I see you are adding links to the index section of Out of the Abyss. Please add the page numbers via the template like the other entries in that section so they will show up on the index page. See Template:MakeIndex/doc for examples. —Moviesign (talk) 17:32, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, just out of interest, I've been trying to use the creature infobox ecently, but it doesn,t seem to be appearing as an option. any idea why? _Jacktoland 12:57, September 29, 2018. :The Visual editor (VE) is not very robust when it comes to complex infoboxes, and the infobox is one of the most complex templates we have. We strongly urge people to use the Source editor (set in your Preferences, or you can toggle between them using the drop-down menu in the VE). :I took a look and if you are trying to "Insert->Infobox" in the VE then you are correct, it lists the sub-templates (aberration, elemental, fey, etc.) and not the basic infobox. Instead, you can choose "Insert->Template" and type "creature" into the search bar and it will find the basic template for you to select. —Moviesign (talk) 13:01, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Image Tags Earth mephits do not count as earth elementals. Mephits have the elemental type in 5e and the elemental origin in 5e and 4e, respectively, but that does not make them an elemental as a creature. It's the same way that wolves are dogs in the broad sense of family but are not a breed of dog. Think of earth elemental as a breed of elemental, while both true elementals and mephits are all elemental creatures in the sense of being outsiders from the elemental planes. ~ Lhynard (talk) 11:25, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Another Image Request I just made a lot of changes to the File:Ogrehowdah.png image that you uploaded. Please go there and note the fixes that I made. * Can you please provide the page number with the source? * Since the book is not in digital format, where did you actually get the images? If it is a free and legal source, we need a link to that too. * Please note that you need to add categories for the source as well, as I have done. * Does the book really not say who the artist is? * Please use wiki links in the descriptions. * Please only use the template; do not use headers on the page. You upload a lot of great images, but this causes a lot of work when I try to go organize our image library and find that you haven't quite done it correctly. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:18, December 19, 2018 (UTC) : I've covered up most of the things you mentioned, but I should point out that I've no idea which of the thirty or so illustrators did the drawing, if there's a simple way to find out, I'd be fine with learning it though. I've been getting the images from D&D Beyond, which I'm almost certain is legal, there wasn't any way I could tell of to confirm it, but most of the images have been out of the articles they publsh on the site, as well as the images they use for the monster index. I know for a fact that you can buy the images buy purchasing the Compendium content package on any of the purchase options for the books, but I prefer just to dig through the articles personally. Hope you have a good Christmas, by the way. User:Jacktoland 11:15, December 20, 2018 (GMT) :: Thanks for the quick response! :: If the artists aren't stated clearly, that's fine; just leave the field blank. We should always do our best to list the artist, but if WotC failed us, that's their fault. :: Sure, D&D Beyond is fine, but you should include the link to the webpage within the template. :: Thanks for the holiday wishes; same to you! :: ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:14, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Fair use Thanks for your hard work uploading images to the wiki. One thing needs to be sorted, however. In the "licensing=" field, you are currently filling in licensing = https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Template:PermissionAndFairUse This is a problem since it states the wiki has received permission from the copyright holder to upload the image, which is not the case. We operate under "fair use." Therefore, what you should fill in (in most cases) is: licensing = Thanks, and happy editing. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 11:45, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Image details Hi! Please be sure to include all the details in the images you upload: a full description and page number (got to be able to find it in the book). Links to books can be italicized. Author names don't need links, that's done automatically. The copyright note can be added with , that's how templates work. You can also remove the automatically created section headings. It's a lot more effort for others to fix these things than it would be for you to do it on upload. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:14, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Concept Art Quick question, is concept art not allowed on the wiki, or is it just a coincidence there doesn't seem to be any? User:Jacktoland (talk) 18:59, May 13, 2018 (GMT) :We typically only use officially published art, though we occasionally use concept pieces from video games. What type of concept art are you referring to? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 18:06, May 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Also, please check the changes made to your recent picture uploads. In an effort to apply best practices for picture sourcing and licensing in the wiki, many of us have been correcting all of your recently uploaded pictures for the same mistakes over and over. Please make sure to apply these practices in your future uploads. If you have any question about those, do not hesitate to ask. ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 18:17, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :There's actually a fair bit of concept art. :Here are a couple examples of those I uploaded: :*https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/File:Feyr.jpg :*https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/File:GemSpark.png ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 18:54, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Contributions Hi Jacktoland, I just wanted to say thanks for updating / adding stats and pictures for 1e creatures. It's really nice to see the original art! ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 15:06, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :I'm a bit late but yes, thank you for that! It's really cool to see how the art has evolved over the years.Ruf (talk) 17:25, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Good Article Nominations Hi, Jacktoland, In the future, if you'd like to nominate an article for "good article" status, just give it the Category:Good article nominees. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:21, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Image upload advice Hi! I've blocked you temporarily to save you unnecessary effort. Because you tend not to respond to messages on your talk page, I won't lift it until you make a response here so we know you got the message and understand. It takes other users a lot of time and effort to make a lot of corrections that could be easily avoided in the first place. With the images you uploaded, please make the following corrections, both in future uploads and in your previous uploads. I made the changes to File:Deadgiant.jpg, which you can see here. In particular, use lower-case for regular nouns like "giant" (capital letters are for proper nouns), and write or for the license info, don't just paste the whole link (wiki markup doesn't work that way). While image categories can be based on best judgement, some of yours seem excessive or a stretch. For example, "Images of birds" for minor specks in the sky; torches in Giantthief.png; and "males" in Firegiantskull.png (can't tell the sex from a skull). Try to categorise based on the main focuses of the image. I added "Images of males" and "Illustrations". Thanks. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:59, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I understand, the capital and fairuse problems were definitely my fault, I think they just slipped my mind after I hadn't been working on the wiki for a while. I will also admit I was being a bit excessive, although the fire giant skull was definitely male, I saw the orginal concept art by Chris Rahn on his Twitter page. Once again, sorry I got a bit carried away, I'll do better in the future.User:Jacktoland (talk) 13:23, June 21, 2019 (GMT) :It's more a matter of what's shown in the image, rather than what's known about it. Another issue is the extra section headings, which are an artifact of the older FANDOM way of doing things, but our Information template replaces them. :Anyway, thanks for getting back to me. I've removed the block. Please have a look and see how you can fix up your earlier images; I've fixed a few more for you. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:37, June 21, 2019 (UTC) 4e stats Hi, Jacktoland, You are repeatedly entering stats for 4e incorrectly. Please see the instructions and read them carefully at or see the changes I've been making to your entries. ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:55, July 31, 2019 (UTC) 4e image Hello! I have noticed that the 4th edition image you have added for the night hag originally comes from the [[Monster Manual 3.5 edition|'3.5 edition' Monster Manual]]. Has it been reused in 4th edition? In this case it would be nice to know where so that we can add this to the image's description. If not that image should be removed from the 4e tab in the night hag article. Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 14:57, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Wrong Sourcebook You keep citing the 3 -edition ''Monster Manual''. First, you should almost never need to cite from that book, as it was replaced by v.3.5. Second, the pages that you are citing aren't actually from the 3 -edition book; they are from v.3.5. Please be more careful in your new entries. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:54, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Unrelated Stubs I have blocked you because you recreated a deleted page of yours that I removed without fixing the issues for which it was deleted. (I'm also surprised that you did not read the reasons why the page was deleted when you recreated it. You should have been notified that you were recreating a deleted page.) We are a Forgotten Realms wiki; we only want articles here that are related to the Realms in some way. We do not need nor want articles for every monster ever published in a DnD sourcebook, especially if those articles are only stubs and have barely any useful information. Please do not make new articles unless you make an effort to write about how the creature relates to the Realms. Otherwise, all the addition is doing is making more work for other editors and diluting the good content here. I am happy to unblock you if you respond to this message that you understand the issue and agree to stop adding unrelated stubs. Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:18, October 13, 2019 (UTC) :I understand, I'll try and to better in future. Personally, I don't see why having stubs on the wiki proves anything except the fact that there's the occaisonal exception where it's hard to find the correct proof that it is related or not a stub, FWIW, the article I found the eyefish categorized under listed it under Fish (Toril),and I didn't actually see any reason why it was deleted in the first place, but if you think it's a problem I'll stop it. By the way, FWIW, stands for For What It's Worth, I'm pretty sure you know what acronyms are, only you seemed to get annoyed a while back when i used one in the summing up part.Jacktoland (talk) 10:40, October 13, 2019 (GMT) :? :: Sorry for not seeing this sooner; I never saw my e-mail notification about your reply. :: The problem with a stub is that it is not an article at all; it's basically a placeholder for future work. If someone comes to this wiki and finds a Realms-related stub, at least they have a sourcebook reference to find FR lore. If they come to a non-Realms-related stub, it's essentially a worthless page for finding FR lore, and there's not enough information to make the article even interesting. Since our point is not to expand non-FR articles, you are in effect asking other editors to expand an article outside the wiki's intent, which is a waste of our effort, unless we happen to be interested in that specific creature or topic. And most of us are interested in the FR specifically, else we'd be editors at another D&D wiki. :: I am not sure what "article" you found that called the eyefish a Torilian fish, but it needs to be an official sourcebook that says such. If you can find an official sourcebook that calls it a Torilian fish, by all means make a stub and include that FR source. Then you can say in the lead sentence, "The eyefish was a fish found on Toril," with a reference, and everything is good. We are just asking you to put a little more effort into page-creation; that is all. Maybe it actually is a Torilian fish. If so, cool. :: Also, in the future, if you do not understand why I or another of the admins changed or deleted something that you added, simply ask us on a Talk page, and we'll be happy to explain, or else we might realize that we made a mistake and revert it. My purpose in blocking you was to save us both time, so that I could ensure that you understood our policy about non-FR content, not to punish you or anything. :: FWIW, I do know what FWIW means. :) Though I'm curious what you mean by my getting "annoyed a while back". I may have been confused by an acronym that you used in the past, but I hope that I was not annoyed by it. I try hard not to come across as rude or angry here, so it would be nice to learn from a mistake if I made you feel unwelcomed by how I responded to something. So please do let me know if you can find it. :: Anyhow, thanks for the response. :: ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:15, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Thanks man! Nice to see at least some of me still remains on this wiki. Hope someone continued what I did. Did anyone? Combining Categories? I' ve been meaning to ask this for a while, is it possible to look for images that have been categorized in two unrelated categories, such as images of females and images of orcs, to get all images which include either females of any kind and orcs, and images of female orcs? If not, is there a way this could be implemented? I personally think this would help the wiki out. For example, almost all images from 4th edition had their artist on the page next to them, so users could simply look up images with an unknown artist and images from 4th edition to find any easily rectified images. If it's not possible, or would take to much time to implement I understand. I'm not even close to being an expert on computers, so I wouldn't know how conceivable this is, but I think it would be helpful.Jacktoland (talk) 11:36, December 18, 2019 (GMT) :Yes. You can use and to perform logical AND and OR operations on two categories. For example, intersection|cat1=Orcs&cat2=Females&action=purge}} female orcs. For files, there is . I haven't written one to intersect file categories, but I can do that if you need it. —Moviesign (talk) 17:10, December 18, 2019 (UTC) One for intersection would be very useful, because as you probably noivced, if you just looked up images that were in images with an unknown artist and images from 4th edition, you'd just get all the images that appear in those categories, rather than images that appear in both images from 4th edition and images with an unknown artist.Jacktoland (talk) 10:01, December 19, 2019 (GMT) ----